


X Marks the Spot

by shonn



Category: Law & Order: Trial by Jury
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Relationships: Kelly Gaffney/Tracey Kibre





	X Marks the Spot

"Did you ever search for treasure when you were a kid?" Kelly asked from her spot next to Tracey, her fingers trailing across Tracey's pale skin, from her thigh to her stomach and back. 

Tracey laughed but it turned into a moan as Kelly's hand dipped lower. 

"Yes," she said. "We even had a fort in the backyard." 

"I bet you were a cute kid, with all of those curls and sharp remarks." 

"Adorable," Tracey deadpanned. "How about you?" 

She felt Kelly shrug. "Tried to but my brothers wouldn't let me much. Sometimes, they'd let me be a princess who was forced to walk the plank." 

"Let me guess. You wanted to be the pirate captain." 

"That always seemed like the fun part to play." 

"Did you want the peg leg, too?" Tracey teased. She tangled her fingers in Kelly's hair, a soothing gesture Kelly liked. 

"And the parrot." 

"Yes, well, can't be a pirate without a parrot." 

"Exactly." The room sank into a comfortable silence until Tracey laughed. "What?" Kelly asked. 

"I was just thinking of you with a peg leg, eye patch, and no teeth." 

Kelly sat up, balancing her weight on her elbow as she looked down on her girlfriend. 

"Not really a pretty picture, is it?" Kelly stared off into space. "I wonder why pirates are considered romantic figures." 

Tracey smirked as she pulled Kelly on top of her and ran her hands down Kelly's back. 

"You had it when you started this conversation," Tracey said as she began nibbling on Kelly's neck. 

"What?" Kelly asked as she tried to remember how to breathe. 

Tracey kissed her way up to Kelly's ear and whispered, "X marks the spot."


End file.
